memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Popular culture references in Star Trek
From time to time various science fiction references from popular culture have appeared in Star Trek as in-jokes. These references, mostly included in background displays, have also been cleverly referenced in spoken dialog. Numerous science fiction writers have been referenced or acknowledged throughout the series, including Isaac Asimov (Amasov), Robert Heinlein, Ray Bradbury ( , ), Arthur C. Clarke (Clarke's Disease, 2001: A Space Odyssey), Theodore Sturgeon (Sturgeon), Jules Verne (Verne), and H.G. Wells ( ). The following articles contain references (or are homages) to other science fiction series written by these and other science fiction writers. ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' * 1001: First Odyssey * AE-35 * (dedication plaque) * ;Crossover performers: * Ed Bishop * Gary Lockwood ;Production: * Douglas Trumbull, special effects ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' * Annorax * N. Land * * Rura Penthe ''Akira'' * ''Babylon 5'' ;Crossover performers: *Andreas Katsulas *Bill Mumy *Patricia Tallman *Tracy Scoggins *Majel Barrett *Julie Caitlin Brown *John Schuck *Tom Morga *Mary Kay Adams *Walter Koenig *Patrick Kilpatrick *Marjean Holden *Michael Ansara *John Vickery *Marshall Teague *Jeffrey Combs *Tony Todd *Scott MacDonald *Josh Clark *Julia Nickson *Simon Billig *Vaughn Armstrong *Tricia O'Neil *Daniel Dae Kim *Judy Levitt *Kitty Swink *Dwight Schultz *Tucker Smallwood *Judson Scott *Christopher Neame *Thomas Kopache *Clive Revill *William Morgan Sheppard *John Snyder *Jeff Austin *Gerrit Graham *Theodore Bikel *Ron Canada ''Back to the Future'' * Flux capacitor * McFly ;Crossover performers: * Christopher Lloyd * Thomas F. Wilson *Chris Wynne *Mike Watson ;Production: *Steve Gawley, model maker *Michael M. Mills, make-up artist *Ken Ralston, visual effects supervisor *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''Battlestar Galactica'' *Boray *Ovion *Tylium ;Crossover performers: *Ed Begley, Jr. *Bob Bralver *John Colicos *Mark Sheppard (2003 reboot) *Kate Vernon (2003 reboot) ;Production: *Ronald D. Moore (2003 reboot) ''Blade Runner'' *Replicant ;Crossover performers: *Joanna Cassidy ''Blakes 7'' *USS Liberator *Orak Crossover performers *Deep Roy *Christopher Neame ''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' *Banzai Institute * *BBI-993 *Buckaroo Bokai *Dedication plaques of: ** ** ** *Planet 10 (DIM-8) *''Strange Case of Mr. Cigars'' *E.M. Rauch * *John Whorfin *Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems *Yoyodyne pulse fusion ;Crossover performers: * Jonathan Banks * Raye Birk * Clancy Brown * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson * Robert Ito * Christopher Lloyd * James Saito (deleted scenes) * Vincent Schiavelli * Kevin Sullivan * Peter Weller ;Production: * Greg Jein ''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' * Forbin Project ;Crossover performers: * Byron Morrow * Willard Sage * William Schallert ''Dirty Pair'' *Egg, The *Exocomp *Kei *Kei (Yu/Ri) *Kei-Yuri factor *Keiyurium *Operation Lovely Angel *Yuri ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' *CRM 114 ''Doctor Who'' :See also: Doctor Who * Colin Baker * Tom Baker * Peter Davidson * William Hartnell * Jon Pertwee * Patrick Troughton ;Crossover performers: * Daphne Ashbrook * Christopher Neame * Olaf Pooley * John Franklyn-Robbins * Maurice Roëves * Guy Siner * Simon Pegg * Alan Dale * Barrie Ingham * Deep Roy * Gregg Palmer ''The First Men in the Moon'' * Cavor's Gravity Devices * Cavorite ''Forbidden Planet'' * J.J. Adams * Altair IV * * C-57-D ;Crossover performers: * William Boyett * Morgan Jones * Warren Stevens * George Wallace ''Heroes'' ;Crossover performers: *Michael Dorn *Dominic Keating *Malcolm McDowell *Nichelle Nichols *Zachary Quinto *Cristine Rose *George Takei *Greg Grunberg *Thomas Dekker *Erick Avari *Joanna Cassidy *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa *Michael Reilly Burke *Josh Clark *Brad Greenquist *Clint Howard *Colby French *Michael Buchman Silver *John Glover *Robert Knepper ''Indiana Jones'' * Indiana Jones ;Production: *Ben Burtt, sound designer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' * Arthur Dent * Tricia McMillan * Milliways * Ford Prefect * Sirius Cybernetics Corporation ''The Jetsons'' * Spacely Sprockets ;Crossover performers * Rene Auberjonois * Michael Bell * Earl Boen * Hamilton Camp ("Turk Tarpit" in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones) * Barry Gordon * Paul Eiding * Kenneth Mars * Frank Welker ("Orbity") * William Windom ''Jurassic Park'' * Jura'assic IV ;Production: *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' * Tom Servo's Used Robots ''Red Dwarf'' * Diva Droid Corporation * Jupiter Mining Corporation ''The Soft Weapon'' * ''Star Wars'' *Alderaan * *Bothans *Kashyk *''Millennium Falcon'' *Quarren *R2D CPO *Vader ;Performers: *Fionnula Flanagan *Ethan Phillips *Clive Revill *Raphael Sbarge *Greg Ellis *Felix Silla *Carel Struycken *Jason Wingreen *George Takei *Deep Roy *Patty Maloney ;Production: *Philip Barberio, special effects *Ben Burtt, sound designer *Ryan Church, conceptual artist *John Dykstra, special effects *Judy Elkins, sculptor *Barbara Hambly, writer *Nilo Rodis-Jamero, conceptual artist, costume designer *John Knoll, visual effects artist, visual effects supervisor *John Paul Lona, illustrator *Ralph McQuarrie, model designer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation (a Lucasfilm Ltd. company; formed in 1975 for the purpose of realizing the optical and miniature effects for Star Wars. Contributed work to seven of the eleven Trek films in addition to Encounter at Farpoint.) ;External Links: * Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki ''When Worlds Collide'' * Bellus * Zyra Related Links * References taken from the Bible * References taken from Greek mythology * References taken from Shakespeare * [[Popular culture references in Star Trek|Popular culture references in Star Trek]] Category:Star Trek